Viridian City
|badge = Earth badge |badgeafbeelding = Earthbadge.png}} is de tweede stad in Kanto en is gelegen in het westen van de regio. Giovanni (in generatie I en III) en Blue (in generatie II en IV) zijn de gym leiders van de stad. Het is de achtste en laatste gym van Kanto en de speler kan deze gym pas uitdagen als hij de andere 7 badges verzameld heeft. De gym is gespecialiseerd in -type Pokémon. Slogans Generatie I-III De eeuwig groene stad. (Japans: トキワは　みどり　えいえんのいろ 'Tokiwa is de kleur van groen de eeuwigheid.) Generatie IV De stad die altijd groen is. (Japans: 'えいえんなる　みどりの　まち 'De eeuwig groene stad) Bezienswaardigheden Pokémon academy :''Hoofdartikel: Pokémon Acedemy In generatie I en III is het gevestigd in het midden van de stad. Hier kunnen onervaren Pokémon trainers de basistechnieken van Pokémon leren. In generatie II en IV is het gebouw vervangen door het trainers house. De oude man :Hoofdartikel: Oude Man (Kanto) In het centrum van Viridian City vind je een oude knorrige man die je zal tegenhouden als je je weg wilt voortzetten naar route 2. In de Engelse versie laat hij trainers niet verder totdat hij zijn dagelijkse koffie zal krijgen. In de originele Japanse games is deze man dronken. De man dient als obstakel dat spelers niet vrij rond kunnen lopen en eerst naar de Viridian City Poké Mart zullen gaan om het pakketje van Professor Oak af te leveren. Zodra je het pakketje hebt afgeleverd staat de oude man weer rechtop en leert hij je hoe je een Pokémon vangt in de spellen: Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed en LeafGreen. In de laatste twee genoemde spellen zal je man je ook nog een Teachy TV overhandigen die de speler nog leert over het vechten met en het vangen van Pokémon. In de spellen Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold en SoulSilver vindt je de man opnieuw en vertelt hij dat hij zijn espresso heeft gehad en dat hij vroeger een expert van in het vangen van Pokémon. Trainer house :Hoofdartikel: Trainer house In de generaties II en IV vind je in deze stad het trainers house op de plaats waar in de generaties I en III de Pokémon Acedemie staat. In de kelder van het gebouw bevind zich een gevechtsveld waar de speler andere spelers éénmaal per dag kan uitdagen. De levels van je Pokémon in je party zullen bij de gevechten worden terugbracht tot level 50 en je zal geen experiencepunten of geld ontvangen met deze gevechten. Voor elke overwinning ontvangt de speler 1 BP. Viridian City Gym :Hoofdartikel: Viridian City Gym In Viridian City vind je de achste en laatste gym van de Kanto regio. De gym leider is Giovanni en hij is gespecialiseerd in type Pokémon. In de gym vind je tegels waarmee je je door de gym kunt bewegen op weg naar de gym leider. In generatie II neemt Blue de gym over. Hij is niet gespecialiseerd in een bepaald type Pokémon. Als je de gym hebt verslagen krijg je de Earth Badge overhandigd en TM 27, de aanval Fissure. Demografie Pokémon Red, Blue en Yellow In Pokémon Red, Blue en Yellow wonen er in Viridian City 28 mensen. (27 Giovanni niet meegerekend.) Pokémon Gold, Silver en Crystal In Pokémon Gold, Silver en Crystal wonen er in Viridian City 25 mensen. Het aantal is verminderd, omdat er in de Viridian Gym geen trainers meer zijn. Pokémon LeafGreen en FireRed In Pokémon LeafGreen en FireRed wonen er 30 mensen in Viridian City. Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver In Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver wonen er in Viridian City 34 mensen. De bevolking is gegroeid ten opzichte van Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen. Poké Mart De Poké Mart kan gevonden worden in het zuiden van Viridian City. In de generaties II en IV is het te vinden rechts van het Trainers House. Generatie I * Poké ball 200 * Potion 300 * Antidote 100 * Paralyz Heal 200 * Burn Heal 250 Generatie II * Ultra Ball 1200 * Hyper Potion 1200 * Full Heal 600 * Revive 1500 * Antidote 100 * Paralyz Heal 200 * Awakening 250 * Burn Heal 250 * Flower Mail 50 Generatie III * Poké ball 200 * Potion 300 * Antidote 100 * Paralyz Heal 200 Generatie IV Onderste kassière * Poké Ball 200 * Great Ball 600 * Ultra Ball 1200 * Potion 300 * Super Potion 700 * Hyper Potion 1200 * Max Potion 2500 * Full Restore 3000 * Revive 1500 * Antidote 100 * Paralyz Heal 200 * Awakening 250 * Burn Heal 250 * Ice Heal 250 * Full Heal 600 * Escape Rope 550 * Repel 350 * Super Repel 500 * Max Repel 700 Bovenste kassière * Steel Mail 50 * Net Ball 1000 * Heal Ball 300 Items Pokémon Generatie I Red, Blue, Yellow Generatie II Gold, Silver, Crystal Generatie III FireRed, LeafGreen Generatie IV HeartGold, SoulSilver Verschil in de generaties Generatie I en III Het uiterlijk van Viridian City is in beide generaties nagenoeg hetzelfde. Het enige wat wat veranderd is dat een paar huizen iets groter zijn gemaakt en de bomen iets groter. Er zijn ook een aantal bloemen toegevoegd. De meeste sprites zijn in beide generaties hetzelfde en zullen de speler dezelfde informatie geven. In generatie III is de Potion die je in de stad kan vinden niet langer verborgen. Generatie II en IV Tussen de generaties I en III en II en IV zijn wel een paar veranderingen op te merken. De Pokémon academy is vervangen door het Trainers House en een paar andere gebouwen zijn ook toegevoegd. Trainer Tips Generatie I '''TRAINER TIPS The battle moves of POKéMON are limited by their POWER POINTs, PP. To replenish PP, rest your tired POKéMON at a POKéMON CENTER!TRAINER TIPS Catch POKéMON and expand your collection! The more you have, the easier it is to fight! Generatie III TRAINER TIPS The battle moves of POKéMON are limited by their POWER POINTS, PP. To replenish PP, rest your tired POKéMON at a POKéMON CENTER.TRAINER TIPS Catch POKéMON and expand your collection. The more you have, the easier it is to battle. Spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In Pokémon Pinball verschijnt Viridian City op de blauwe tafel: Je kunt Pokémon als: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Poliwag en Tentacool vangen. Anime Hoofdserie Viridan Ciry was het eerste te zien aan het einde van de aflevering: Pokémon - I Choose You! * Anime ** Hoofdserie ** Pokémon Origins * Manga ** In The Electric Tale of Pickachu manga * Trivia * Items * Pokémon ** Generatie I *** Pokémon Red en Blue ** Generatie II ** Generatie etc... * Verschillen in de Generaties ** Generatie I en III ** Generatie IV ** Generatie etc... * Trainer Tips ** Generatie III * Spin-off games ** In Pokémon Pinball * Anime ** Hoofdserie ** Pokémon Origins * Manga ** In The Electric Tale of Pickachu manga * Trivia